Faccende in sospeso
by KusoCookInHel
Summary: AU. Zoro è un ragazzo riservato e solitario per natura, ma un giorno incontra Sanji. E Sanji... Beh, Sanji è un fantasma. Sembra impossibile, ma questo incontro porterà ad un'amicizia speciale. E magari... a qualcosa di più che Zoro non si sarebbe mai aspettato di provare. ZoSan. Ma ci sarà qualche sorpresa... Rated: T per ora, ma potrebbe variare in futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Ehm, ciao. *solleva la manina* Okay, volevo solo dire che questa è la mia prima primissima fanfiction in assoluto e chiunque tra i pochi italiani che ci sono, capiti qui, legga e voglia lasciare anche una mini mini mini recensioncina, anche solo per dirmi "BUUUH! FAI SCHIFO!" e... spingermi a scrivere ancora, ecco... Grazie. Non siate troppo duri però, brutti bastardi! E bastarde, melloriiiiiiine~!  
Comunque, mi rendo conto che questo prologo è un po' scarno, ma se vi incuriosisce almeno un pochino, sappiate che ho già pronto il VERO primo capitolo (che poi è il secondo, ma vabbè) e lo posterò al più presto! Prometto!  
Buona lettura!

* * *

**Capitolo 1.**

**PROLOGO.**

Una figura agile si stagliò contro il cielo in controluce, mentre di corsa raggiungeva la cima della collina, circondata da verdi boschi. Un solo sentiero portava lassù, ma Zoro lo conosceva come le sue tasche ormai. Un sentiero che percorreva tutte le sere per raggiungere il suo posto preferito. Un posto speciale. Nessuno ci andava mai, a parte lui. Il più coraggioso, molti pensavano. Il più stupido, altri dicevano. Ma ormai non pensava più né al coraggio, né alla stupidità. Era l'abitudine che lo portava lì. E la pace. Quel posto sopra la collina era sempre deserto ed il ragazzo lo trovava perfetto per raccogliere le idee e riflettere alla fine di una lunga giornata.

C'era un motivo per cui nessuno ci andava mai, ovviamente.

Zoro si sedette a gambe incrociate e osservò il panorama di fronte a lui. Il sole stava per tramontare e lui lo sapeva, non attendeva altro. Il suo momento della giornata preferito. Di fronte a lui le rovine dell'antica città si ergevano a fatica in tutta la vallata. Mura distrutte, strade e sentieri sconnessi, il tutto ingiallito dal tempo e dal sole morente, e in lontananza i resti di un antico castello. I rumori della città alle sue spalle invece –la nuova e moderna città- si udivano a malapena.

Un cimitero. Così venivano chiamate quelle rovine. Non che non fosse completamente vero, ma durante il giorno venivano organizzate pure delle visite guidate per i turisti, quindi era un normale luogo turistico, orgoglio del suo paese. Era durante la notte che quel posto non vedeva anima viva. Letteralmente.

Il sole scese sulla linea dell'orizzonte. Zoro diede un morso ad uno dei suoi onigiri e fece un sorrisetto soddisfatto mentre lo spettacolo cominciava di fronte a lui. Cominciarono ad apparire nelle vicinanze del vecchio castello. Cercava sempre di riconoscere i primi che si mostravano alla luce del sole ancora presente. Ma presto la zona si riempì di decine e decine di spiriti. Ecco il motivo per cui nessuno osava avvicinarsi a quella collina a quell'ora della sera. Le rovine si riempivano di fantasmi. Anche se Zoro non amava chiamarli così, perché quel termine suonava un po' offensivo e riduttivo per descriverli. Non è che se ne andassero in giro a spaventare e suggestionare la gente come nelle storie dell'orrore… Erano spiriti, anime. Se ne stavano lì, non facevano del male e non spaventavano nessuno. Anche se tutti ne erano spaventati comunque.

Arrivavano a frotte. Solitamente cercava pure di capire se ce n'erano di nuovi, appena arrivati. E questo succedeva quando qualcuno moriva in città, ma non solo. Con il tempo aveva imparato a capire che non tutti gli spiriti dei defunti arrivavano lì. Solamente quelli che avevano ancora bisogno di completare qualcosa in vita, o che avevano delle cosiddette faccende in sospeso, si ritrovavano dal nulla a vagare per quella vallata. In ogni caso, vedeva dei nuovi arrivati abbastanza spesso.

Quella sera vide quello che sembrava un vecchio, ma era troppo lontano e cominciava ad essere buio, quindi non riuscì a mettere a fuoco del tutto. Li vide volteggiare intorno alle mura e alle vecchie costruzioni diroccate. Non è che avessero molto da fare lì, oltre a lamentarsi e a rimuginare. Le loro voci però non erano udibili. Galleggiavano nell'aria in silenzio e anche se parlavano, lui non poteva sentirli. Eppure era sicuro che qualcuno tra loro parlava e si rispondevano pure, ma non avrebbe mai potuto soddisfare la sua curiosità. Si limitava solo ad osservarli mentre cenava, lì, da solo. Un atteggiamento abbastanza inquietante agli occhi di un estraneo, ma non gliene poteva fregare di meno.

"Mh, quello è nuovo." Addentando un altro onigiri, il suo sguardo si concentrò su quello che sembrava un ragazzo. Era abbastanza vicino e sembrava avere circa la sua età. Anche se non poteva dirlo con certezza. Questi spiriti non avevano dei colori accesi e chiari, ma erano trasparenti e le sfumature dei loro tratti andavano più che altro dal grigio scuro al bianco. A giudicare dai capelli di questo e paragonandolo agli altri, poteva forse supporre che in vita fosse biondo. Sembrava vestito elegantemente, con un doppio petto e… Era un grembiule da cuoco, quello? Zoro corrugò le sopracciglia in un'espressione divertita. Strano ragazzo… Sembrava confuso. La maggior parte di loro lo era. Zoro pensava fosse perché forse non avevano idea del perché fossero lì o cosa gli fosse successo. Si chiedeva sempre se quelle anime avessero una memoria, ma anche a questo non avrebbe mai potuto rispondere perché era quasi impossibile comunicare con loro. Anche perché loro non si avvicinavano mai a lui.

La nuova anima appena arrivata si sentì osservata e si voltò verso di lui. Zoro ne fu sorpreso, ma non si mosse. Era abituato anche agli spiriti che si accorgevano della sua presenza. Improvvisamente lo vide distorcere la faccia in un'espressione che molti avrebbero definito orribile. La bocca del ragazzo si allargò fino a diventare enorme, con la mascella che raggiunse il petto, e gli occhi gli si oscurarono, sparendo completamente e lasciando solo due grandi ombre nere al loro posto, mentre i capelli si sparpagliarono in aria verso tutte le direzioni. Dopodiché lo spirito volò via velocemente verso una parte della vallata che non poteva vedere. "Permaloso, eh?" Quello era il loro modo di mostrare di non gradire gli sguardi estranei. Sì, forse poteva essere giudicato abbastanza spaventoso e da film dell'orrore. Ma una volta che ci si era fatta l'abitudine, diventava solo noioso. Perché Zoro aveva trovato un nuovo spirito su cui incuriosirsi, ma quell'idiota era sparito dalla sua vista. Sospirò e continuo a mangiare. Quando ebbe finito si concentrò solo sulla pace del posto, seguendo di tanto in tanto i voli delle anime o i loro incontri.

La notte era ormai arrivata da almeno un paio d'ore e cominciava a far freddo. La sua tappa giornaliera era fatta. Si ritrovò stranamente a cercare con gli occhi lo strano ragazzo di prima, ma probabilmente era lontano. L'avrebbe rivisto il giorno seguente magari… I nuovi morti erano sempre i più schivi. Alla fine si alzò, si pulì i pantaloni e si decise a tornare a casa, subito dopo aver rivolto un inchino rispettoso verso l'intera vallata. Prese lo zaino che aveva con sé e si precipitò giù per la collina. Come ogni notte.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà. Buona lettura e fatemi sapere. ;)

Ps. Ci tenevo a precisare che questa storia è ispirata ad un sogno che ho fatto... E questi due erano troppo teneri! AJLERGJLRKEJGLKRE  
Quindi spero di riuscire a renderli per bene come li ho percepiti io, anche se è difficile DX  
Pps. Vedremo di fargli fare un vaso o qualcosa del genere... XD

* * *

**Capitolo 2.**

_Zoro correva. Correva più veloce che poteva. Il dojo dietro di sé, non sentiva la voce del suo maestro che lo chiamava. "Zoro! Zoro, torna qui!" Continuava a correre finchè aveva aria nei polmoni e… non vedeva bene. Troppe lacrime gli riempivano gli occhi. Non riusciva a fermarle, era impossibile. Kuina era morta. Kuina era morta e lui non aveva potuto nemmeno salutarla e vederla un'ultima volta! La sua migliore amica, la sua _unica_ amica. La sua rivale. Non poteva essere morta, non poteva! _

_Zoro arrivò in cima alla collina, quella di cui aveva sempre avuto timore. Tutti raccontavano di persone che avevano visto dei fantasmi aggirarsi lassù, durante la notte e al tramonto. "Sono gli spiriti dei morti che cercano vendetta!" I suoi compagni del dojo cercavano sempre di spaventare i nuovi arrivati. E pure Zoro stesso non aveva mai cercato di scoprire se le storie erano vere. Non che avesse paura, no… Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso. Anche Kuina tentava sempre di spaventarlo, lo sfidava a fare qualcuno dei loro duelli in cima a quella collina, ma alla fine uno dei due riusciva sempre a trovare una scusa per stare al piano terra, senza altipiani di ogni sorta. _

_Eppure ora voleva crederci. Doveva crederci! Kuina doveva essere lì, non poteva lasciarlo solo. Si erano fatti una promessa. "Avanti, vieni fuori! Kuina!" Zoro urlò disperato verso il vuoto. "Delle stupide scale?! Non puoi morire per delle stupide scale! Vergognati! Devi continuare a combattere!" Singhiozzò pesantemente e si accasciò a terra. Il dolore era troppo forte. "Con chi combatto io, ora?"_

_ Non avrebbe mai creduto di soffrire così tanto per lei. Quando il suo maestro, il padre di Kuina, gli aveva comunicato la notizia poche ore prima, all'inizio non aveva quasi realizzato. Quella mattina aveva visto l'ambulanza sfrecciare via a tutta velocità con le sirene allarmate verso l'ospedale, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che così, da un giorno all'altro, la sua amica non ci sarebbe stata più. E poi aveva cominciato a pensare. Funziona così, no? Lo shock iniziale ti fa credere che è uno scherzo, un brutto scherzo. Poi cominci a pensare ai ricordi. Ai bei ricordi e a quelli brutti. E poi capisci che non ne avrai più di nuovi e con un macigno immaginario che ti schiaccia il petto, capisci il resto: Kuina era andata via per sempre e Zoro non avrebbe più potuto combattere con lei, parlarle, vederla ridere, vederla piangere perché non voleva essere una ragazza, il sesso debole e poco rispettato nel kendo... Zoro avrebbe voluto vederla crescere e crescere con lei, diventare i più forti della città e del Giappone. Del mondo, anche. Sogni che ci si aspettavano da dei bambini di 8 anni. Aspettava il grande giorno in cui l'avrebbe finalmente battuta. Ma quel giorno non sarebbe mai potuto arrivare._

_Zoro guardò la katana bianca che apparteneva alla sua amica. L'aveva chiesta al suo maestro e aveva chiesto il permesso di poterla tenere. Sarebbe diventato il più forte di tutti, sia per sé stesso che per Kuina. Questo si erano promessi. E poi era corso via, ricordando le storie che tutti raccontavano. Se fossero state vere, Kuina sarebbe dovuta apparire da un momento all'altro. Il sole stava tramontando. Quasi gli venne un infarto quando intravide il primo fantasma fuoriuscire da quella che doveva essere un antico rifugio in pietre e fango. Con gli occhi sbarrati, osservò lo spirito di un uomo di mezz'età volare attraverso le mura, ma rimanere a distanza. Forse era vero, forse sarebbe riuscito a vedere Kuina un'ultima volta! Il cuore gli si era riempito di speranza, ma allo stesso tempo aveva paura. E se quegli spiriti volevano davvero vendetta? Continuava a ripetersi che lui non aveva fatto niente per attirarsi l'ira della sua amica. O forse sì? Non l'aveva aiutata… Non era presente al momento dell'incidente. Forse avrebbe potuto salvarla! _

_Ma non ebbe il tempo di pensarci troppo perché davanti a lui ora c'era un altro fantasma. Trasalì e saltò spaventato, cadendo all'indietro. Seduto lì, incapace di muoversi, tirò su col naso e fissò a bocca aperta il corpo trasparente e _sorridente_ che aveva davanti. "K-Kuina…"_

Zoro aprì lentamente gli occhi.

Subito controllò che le sue katane fossero ancora lì, al suo fianco. Oggi aveva deciso di portarle con sé sulla collina, dopo l'allenamento. E si era addormentato. Non che fosse la prima volta, ma si accorse che il sole era già quasi tramontato del tutto, quindi davanti a sé vide un centinaio di spiriti che si facevano gli affari loro già da tempo. Era un po' che non sognava quel giorno di tanti anni fa con Kuina… Non che gli desse fastidio, ma sognarla gli faceva sempre uno strano effetto. Si grattò la testa, ancora un po' assonnato, e non riuscì a trattenere un sonoro e lungo sbadiglio. Poi sbuffò e passò un po' di tempo a cercare nuovi spiriti con lo sguardo. _Mh, solo un altro vecchiaccio… _Il suo sguardo ricadde poi su uno spirito conosciuto. Il ragazzo del giorno prima. Zoro sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte…

Quel ragazzo lo stava guardando di nuovo? Non succedeva mai. Solitamente tutti cercavano davvero di ignorarlo più che potevano per non essere disturbati. Ma questo…

Zoro non si mosse, ma cominciò ad allarmarsi un po' quando il biondo cominciò ad avvicinarsi. Istintivamente afferrò una katana, ma poi si sentì stupido e la lasciò andare. Non poteva mica _ferire_ un morto. Il ragazzo si avvicinò così tanto che ora Zoro lo guardava dal basso verso l'alto, sopra di lui. Ancora, non si mosse di un centimetro, ma non era abituato a dover avere a che fare _davvero_ con uno di loro.

"Uh… Ciao?" Disse stupidamente.

Il biondo pareva solo osservarlo senza nessuna intenzione nemica. Anzi, lo stava proprio studiando con le palpebre socchiuse e un'espressione concentrata. Zoro corrugò le sopracciglia, infastidito, e indietreggiò leggermente, strisciando con il sedere all'indietro. "Che c'è? È suolo pubblico questo, ci posso stare qua" disse, sulla difensiva. Il biondo improvvisamente sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò i suoi occhi, fissandolo. Zoro rabbrividì. Chiunque altro sarebbe scappato, ma lui non riusciva a muoversi. Passarono qualche secondo a fissarsi così negli occhi, ma poi Zoro non ne potè più e mosse il proprio sguardo sui vestiti del ragazzo.

Ora che poteva vederlo meglio anche se con il sole quasi scomparso in trasparenza dietro di lui, si concentrò sui dettagli. Sembrava davvero vestito come uno stupido dandy, ma allo stesso tempo quel grembiule bianco da cuoco lo fece pensare. Corrugò ancora le sopracciglia e tornò a guardare il ragazzo. O gli piaceva cucinare vestito da deficiente, o era davvero un cuoco. "Sei un cuoco?" Decise di essere diretto. "O meglio… _eri_ un cuoco?"

Il ragazzo sembrò sorpreso da quella domanda, mentre continuava a galleggiare nell'aria, ora abbassandosi un po' al suo livello. Per qualche attimo, sembro rifletterci su e addirittura guardò i propri vestiti per cercare conferma.

"Che c'è, non ricordi?" Zoro sollevò un sopracciglio, incuriosito. Era la prima volta, in anni e anni che si recava lassù, che parlava con uno di quei fantasmi.

Il ragazzo lo guardò e, con uno sguardo che Zoro giudicò triste ma allo stesso tempo confuso, annuì.

"Sì? Sì, sei un cuoco o sì, non ricordi?"

Il ragazzo fece spallucce. Ovviamente non poteva parlare, ma quella non era una risposta e Zoro roteò gli occhi. "Okay, te lo richiedo: sei un cuoco?" Il ragazzo annuì di nuovo. "Però non ricordi?" Questa volta scosse la testa. Zoro sospirò e si grattò di nuovo la testa, confuso. "Okay… Forse funziona così per voi."

_Eppure Kuina ricordava… _

"Però sai di essere un cuoco, è già qualcosa." Un altro assenso. Zoro osservò il viso del ragazzo e alzò un sopracciglio. "Che ti è successo alle sopracciglia?" Chiese, vedendo lo pseudo-ricciolo alla fine di quello del biondo. L'unico visibile tra l'altro, perché l'altro era coperto dai lunghi capelli chiari. "Eri in un incendio? E' per quello che si è rigirato così?" Zoro lo chiese innocentemente, ma tutto ciò che ricevette fu uno sguardo furioso che gli fece allargare gli occhi. "Che c'è? Che ho detto?" Si era forse offeso? Allora voleva dire che… "Sono naturali? Veramente?! Naah, non ci credo!" Zoro ridacchiò e si becco un altro sguardo inceneritore.

Il ragazzo strinse i pugni e fece per andarsene, visto che non avrebbe potuto fare altro.

"Okay, scusa, scusa! Oi, Cuoco, torna qua!" Zoro lo richiamò, cercando di trattenere un'altra risata. Si morse un labbro e alzò le mani in segno di pace, quando lo vide tornare.

Il cuoco gli diede un altro veloce sguardo omicida e cominciò a volteggiare intorno a lui, fin troppo vicino, e questa volta inclinò la testa da un lato quando fu di nuovo di fronte a lui. Con un dito, puntò alla sua testa.

"Cosa? Che c'è?" Chiese lo spadaccino, cercando di guardarsi la fronte. "Che ho?"

Il cuoco stavolta punto ai suoi capelli e poi di nuovo a quelli di Zoro, inarcando il sopracciglio.

Zoro lo guardò in modo stupido, non capendo.

Il cuoco sembrò sospirare, frustrato, e roteare gli occhi teatralmente, poi di nuovo puntò ai capelli di Zoro e subito dopo all'erba sotto di lui.

Questa volta fu Zoro a socchiudere gli occhi in un'espressione omicida. "Oi!"

Il cuoco scoppiò in una risata silenziosa.

"Oi, smettila, idiota! Non è divertente!" Zoro distolse lo sguardo e incrociò le braccia sul petto, offeso. Non era la prima volta che veniva preso in giro per i suoi capelli verdi. E sì, erano naturali, anche se non sapeva come, visto che non aveva mai conosciuto i propri genitori.

Il cuoco sembrò calmarsi e scese ancora al livello di Zoro, rivolgendogli un sorriso, come per scusarsi. Zoro sbuffò e di nuovo lo guardò. Ma rimase sulla difensiva. "Allora, com'è che sei morto tu?"

Il biondo sembrò scioccarsi leggermente e indietreggiò a quella domanda. Zoro lo vide spaventarsi e guardarsi di nuovo il petto, le mani… Non ricordava nemmeno quello? O forse non aveva ancora capito che era morto? Zoro si sentì leggermente in colpa per il tono brusco che aveva usato. Sospirò e decise di essere un po' più comprensivo. Dopotutto quel povero ragazzo era morto da neanche due giorni.

"Non ricordi nemmeno questo?" Fece un sorriso amaro, mentre il ragazzo scosse di nuovo la testa. "Sai, se sei qui, vuol dire che hai qualcosa da risolvere. Una qualche faccenda in sospeso… Dovresti cercare di ricordare per poter… andare avanti."

Il cuoco si accigliò e scosse ancora la testa, guardando in basso. Stavolta sembrava riflettere. Tristemente.

Zoro prese un bel respiro e sospirò di nuovo. Non sapeva nemmeno perché cercava di aiutarlo, ma ci provò. "Ricordi il tuo nome?"

Il biondo sembrò spremersi le meningi a furia di pensare e rimase così per un po', finchè Zoro non lo vide sgranare gli occhi e sorridere. Poi annuì.

"Okay, bene! È già qualcosa." A questo punto era curioso. Se avesse saputo il nome di quel ragazzo, con qualche ricerca avrebbe saputo anche com'era morto. Era raro che un ragazzo così giovane morisse, soprattutto se aveva la sua età all'incirca, quindi i giornali sicuramente ne avevano parlato. O almeno qualche notizia sul web. Ma ora… come avrebbe potuto saperne il nome se era impossibile sentirlo?

"Uh…" Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. "Allora, come ti chiami?"

Il cuoco cominciò a muovere la bocca, all'inizio velocemente.

"Sami? Sangu? Zangu? Sanjyu?" Zoro cercò ogni possibilità, ma non era mai stato bravo a leggere le labbra.

Il cuoco si passò una mano in faccia, frustrato e cercò di dirlo più lentamente, ma non c'era verso per Zoro di capirlo. Finchè il ragazzo protese le mani di fronte a sé, come a dirgli di aspettare un attimo. Dopodichè gli mostrò tre dita.

"Mh?" Zoro sbattè le palpebre, confuso. "Tre? _San_?"

Il ragazzo annuì in modo veemente, sorridendo.

"Okay. _San_…?" Zoro attese, mentre vide dell'indecisione sul volto dell'altro. Non sapeva come fargli capire il resto del nome? Alla fine, lo vide indicarsi il polso. "Uh? L'orologio? Io non ce l'ho…"

Il cuoco sembrò prendere un bel respiro per calmarsi, chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo.

"Oi, non prendertela con me! Non sono stupido, spiegati meglio!"

Il ragazzo roteò gli occhi e di nuovo gli mostrò tre dita e poi indico l'orologio. Poi si mosse come se le sue braccia fossero lancette. "L'una… Le due…" Zoro lo osservò serio, sforzandosi di capire. "Le tre…" Il ragazzo fermo il proprio braccio di lato e attese. "Le tre? _Sanji_?" Zoro lo vide annuire, sorridendo. "Ti chiami Sanji?" Ridacchiò, soddisfatto del risultato del loro strano modo di comunicare. "Okay. Io sono Zoro." Vide Sanji ripeterlo silenziosamente e annuire, sorridendo. Sapeva che gliel'avrebbe chiesto, quindi Zoro si era presentato da sé.

Fece un sorriso strano. Non poteva crederci. Stava conversando con un fantasma! Uno di quelli che aveva sempre visto da lontano. "Senti, ricordi qualcos'altro?" gli chiese dopo aver fissato per fin troppo tempo il sorriso contagioso di Sanji. "Qualsiasi cosa. I tuoi genitori…" fece una piccola pausa, considerando il fatto che nemmeno lui conosceva i propri. "O parenti." Sì, meglio stare sul vago.

Il cuoco ci pensò su e poi scosse la testa. Il suo sorriso era ora più spento e amaro.

"Mh." Zoro corrucciò le labbra e rifletté per qualche attimo. "Magari ti verrà in mente. Nel frattempo," annuì convinto, "proverò a cercare qualche notizia su quello che ti è successo."

Sanji annuì anch'esso, sorridendo e mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

_Beh, sembra abbastanza contento, per essere uno che è morto da neanche due giorni_, Zoro pensò. Poi si mosse per afferrare le sue katane ed alzarsi. "Ora devo andare." Ormai il sole era scomparso da tempo e, per quanto fosse interessante –e inquietante –restare a parlare con quel biondino trasparente, sarebbe stato meglio rincasare. "Divertiti a svolazzare qua intorno." Disse con non troppo garbo. Quando alzò lo sguardo, lo vide scrutare la vallata e il resto degli spiriti e poi sospirare con non troppa allegria. Forse raggiungere gli altri, non era proprio il suo concetto di divertimento. Sanji si voltò di nuovo verso di lui e lo spadaccino cercò di non farsi intenerire troppo da quel suo sguardo triste che sembrava chiedergli di rimanere lì ancora un po'. Con lui. Zoro arricciò di nuovo le labbra in un'espressione pensosa per qualche secondo e si convinse.

"Beh, ciao!" Fece un cenno di saluto con la mano e gli diede le spalle, cominciando a camminare giù per il sentiero e non voltandosi mai indietro. _Non sono mica matto._ Non poteva anche solo considerare di star lì a far compagnia ad uno stupido damerino cuoco e fantasma!

Era ancora immerso nel suo auto convincimento quando Sanji gli sfrecciò intorno. Una, due, tre volte…

"Smettila di girarmi intorno o ti vomito sopra!" Zoro disse, in modo seccato, senza troppi fronzoli. "Che vuoi?"

Sanji prima fece una smorfia disgustata e poi ridacchiò in silenzio. Gli fece una linguaccia prima di parlargli.

"…non ti sento, idiota."

Il cuoco sospirò drammaticamente e poi indicò velocemente con la mano sé stesso, Zoro e la strada che portava alla città, come se fosse una cosa da niente.

"Che?! No, tu non vieni con me! Tu devi rimanere qui, è questo il tuo posto." Il ragazzo –quello vivo e materiale –indicò la cima della collina e di nuovo riprese a camminare senza guardare l'altro. _No, non scherziamo. Ci manca solo che un fantasma mi segua fino a casa…, _pensò, cercando di ignorarlo. "Tornerò qui domani." Si ritrovò chissà perché a rassicurarlo, continuando a camminare.

Inutile dire che Sanji cominciò a seguirlo, cocciuto. Ogni tanto Zoro lo vedeva sorpassarlo. "Cuoco, va' via… Torna indietro!" Roteò gli occhi. "Spaventerai tutti."

Sanji fece un ghigno malefico, mentre davanti a lui, lo guardava volando all'indietro senza dargli mai le spalle.

Quest'ultimo si ritrovò a scuotere la testa, incapace però di trattenere un mezzo sorriso e guardando di lato per non dargli soddisfazione. "Fa' un po' quel che ti pare…" Capitolò. _Stupido cuoco…_

Ormai erano quasi arrivati alla base della collina. Le prime case già davanti a loro, Sanji aveva ripreso a svolazzargli attorno in cerchio, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro… Improvvisamente però, Zoro si accorse che già da qualche passo camminava da solo. Si fermò, confuso. "Cuoco?"

Quando si voltò, vide Sanji, fermo all'inizio del sentiero tra le due staccionate di legno vecchio e marcio che si aprivano proprio in quel punto, che cercava di chiamarlo, sull'orlo della disperazione. Sembrava stesse battendo i pugni contro un muro invisibile, ma si fermò quando Zoro finalmente lo vide.

Zoro allargò gli occhi e corse da lui, fermandosi solo a qualche passo di distanza. "C-che succede?"

Sanji fece uno degli sguardi più tristi che Zoro avesse mai visto e sembrò scendere verso il terreno, sconfitto.

"Non… Non puoi andare oltre la collina…?" Zoro disse a bassa voce, realizzando.

Sanji si sedette a terra e lo guardò, deluso. Ma anche Zoro stranamente si sentì deluso. Non disse niente, ma si accovacciò sulle gambe, abbassandosi allo stesso livello degli occhi del cuoco. "Uff…" Sbuffò. "Mi dispiace ma alla fine avevo ragione: devi rimanere qui." Sospirò.

Sanji fece una smorfia, roteando gli occhi, prima di attirare le gambe al petto, circondandole con le proprie braccia con un'espressione da cane bastonato. Sembrò dire qualcosa e guardò di lato.

Zoro gli osservò le labbra, mantenendo la propria posizione in perfetto equilibrio con le braccia poggiate sulle ginocchia. Per una volta capì, anche se sarebbe stato facile da intuire. "Lo so che non è giusto." Quando Sanji lo guardò di nuovo, Zoro sorrise più o meno dolcemente. Raro da parte sua. "Hey, però te l'ho detto. Ci vediamo domani, okay?"

Per Sanji sembrò non essere abbastanza per tirarlo su di morale, ma alla fine annuì e si sollevò in aria. Prese un bel respiro –_i fantasmi respirano? –_e sospirò tristemente, prima di fare un cenno con la mano a Zoro, il quale ora si era alzato in piedi. Questo fece un sorrisetto sghembo, quando lo vide volare via e tornare in cima alla collina, mogio.

Sospirò. Riflettè su quello che era appena successo e scossè solamente la testa, prima di rimettersi in cammino verso il suo appartamento. "Avrò bisogno di uno psichiatra molto presto…" Mormorò. "E stanotte avrò sicuramente dei fottuti incubi!"


End file.
